1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved remote control interfaces and means of locating misplaced remote controls for electronic equipment. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a multifunction remote control device having a touchscreen interface and three mode locating means.
It is well known that remote controls are frequently misplaced or lost within a household, as many users tend to use the remote and place it in different locations within a room or even within an entire household when moving from room to room. Such devices are convenience articles that allow remote access and control over a television or similar electronic accessory while seated and positioned a given distance away. Misplacing such articles, while common, is a very frustrating occurrence that can lead to reduced television functionality and user control thereover, as most modern televisions include sophisticated menus and features and minimal physical interfaces for control thereof. To find lost and misplaced remote controls, it is sometimes required to inspect seat cushions and search the household, which is both time consuming and inefficient. Furthermore, lost remotes that go unrecovered create an issue of finding a suitable replacement, wherein generic remote controls may lack the appropriate interface or suitable means of communicating with all of the television features that are inherent in the original remote. The present invention is therefore submitted as an improved device and system of locating and recovering such an article after being misplaced, wherein the accompanying television or television accessory includes three modes of interacting with the remote and initiating a locating signal therefrom.
Aside from misplaced remotes and means for locating remote control devices, it is also recognized that modern televisions include a broader set of functions and capabilities, including user interaction capabilities and means of interfacing with other electronic media. This is compared to televisions of the recent past, wherein modern digital cable transceivers and networks now allow for channel surfing using a guide interface and the televisions themselves include means of interfacing with the internet. Digital cable television allows televised programs to be searchable, purchasable and even recordable for later viewing. Digital interfaces on the televisions themselves now commonly allow direction connection to the internet and an interface for accessing web sites, internet applications and other network capabilities. Given this increased capability, it is submitted that generic cable and television remotes have not kept pace with these advances, wherein most remotes do not readily allow satisfactory navigation and interfacing with these capabilities. Means of input on generic remotes lacks efficiency and appropriateness, wherein the means of input is restricted to an array of static push buttons that limit the user's ability to swiftly input text, navigate between programs or make on-screen selections.
The present invention is submitted as an improved remote control device having a touchscreen interface that can be programmed for a specific television or television accessory and further bed used as an improved means of interfacing with modern internet-ready televisions and digital cable boxes. The touchscreen is not limited by physical buttons, and can be programmed for a specific television to match its capabilities and allow efficient interaction therewith. This provides an improved means of interfacing with the television internet applications, services and the digital cable controls. The device further can be programmed to operate television accessories, including audio systems and media readers. Finally, the device includes an imbedded means of determining the remote control location if misplaced. A three-mode interaction is disclosed, wherein a complimentary television or electronic device includes three buttons to activate signal in the form of: 1) a ringtone or audible tone, 2) a voice interface, and 3) backlight/glow activation. These three means allow the user to audibly and visually locate a missing remote within a defined distance from the transmitting television.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to remote controls and means of locating missing articles. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to remotes having imbedded means of creating an audible or vibratory signal for locating purposes. The forgoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,832 to Fugere-Ramirez discloses a remote control finder for locating personal items such as keys, remote controls, and phones. The finder sends a radio signal to one of a plurality of receivers that emits an audible beeping noise upon activation. The receiver attaches via a sticker to the personal item and is numbered so a specific receiver may be activated for finding a given item. The receiver is a disk-shaped housing having a speaker and a radio frequency receiver, while the transmitter unit comprises a housing, a plurality of receiver push buttons and a means of sending an outgoing radio transmission to a specific receiver. The Fugere-Ramirez device, while disclosing general item locator and transmitting unit, does not disclose an integrated television remote finding system and advanced remote control interface.
U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0097274 to Pfiffer is another such device that discloses a television system that includes a wireless transmitter within the television set and a wireless receiver in the remote control. The television set includes a means of activating an outgoing signal to the remote control for the control to create a sound, emit light and vibrate for location purposes. The device of Pfiffer does not contemplate the elements of the remote itself, which include an interface for interfacing with a television and further for controlling the remote control locating means. The present invention discloses three functions that are individually activated for locating a remote within a household, including voice prompting, sound alerts and screen backlight activation.
Further, U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0085184 to Cuttino discloses an electronic finder system for locating misplaced remote control devices, wherein the system includes a remote control having an audio signal device for emitting sound, a visual signal device to emit light and a vibration signal device for producing mechanical vibration. The remote control device includes a means of selectively rendering the signal device operative and non-operative, wherein an alarm actuator on the associated electronic equipment activates the remote to reveal its whereabouts. Similar to the Pfiffer device, the Cuttino device fails to contemplate or disclose the novel features of the present touchscreen remote device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,460 to Glazier discloses an easy-to-find remote control device for a television, wherein the television includes an activator that activates a locator signal generator on the remote. The signal generator includes a beeper and or flashing light so the remote can be easily found if misplaced. The remote is capable of operating in three modes: sound only, flashing light only, or both sound and flashing light simultaneously. The remote of Glazier similarly does not disclose the novel features of the present invention interface, or further the ability of the remote to transfer voice prompts from the electronic device to the remote as a means of location activation.
Therefore, the present invention is disclosed for providing a three-mode remote recovery system and a new touchscreen remote control that is adaptable for use with multiple television and accessory interfaces. The device allows a misplaced remote to be easily found, while further providing a more efficient means of interaction with a third-party device. The intent and spirit of the present invention substantially diverge in design elements from the prior art. Consequently it is clear that there is a clear need in the art for an improvement to existing remote control devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.